An Interesting Development: A heart not so evil
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: Ikhny finds a letter on her pillow...there are four words written on it...
1. Default Chapter

Hiya everybody! I'm Crystilline Yuy! This is my first time writing a Pilot Candidate story. I don't know much about it since I've only seen about five or six episodes. But I'll tell you one thing…I'm a STRAIGHT PAIRINGS writer…I don't do boy-boy, girl-girl pairings. This little one shot-er popped into my head a few days ago. I tried to keep Hiead's character the same as in the show…though I think I went a little overboard…oh well. I won't give you a summary cause that ruins it all!  So read and review! Tell me whatcha think!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An Interesting Development  
  
A heart not so evil...  
  
Ikhny sighed, it had been at least a month since she became the partner of Hiead GNR and already she felt terrible. He thought of her as just a tool for him to become a pilot and not a human being; he made that clear the first time they met actually. Ikhny shivered at the remembrance of that day. She wished he would at least recognize her as a human and not a tool...that's all she asks...but she knew that would never happen...  
  
She walked into the garden, her favorite place on the ship. There was nothing but beautiful flowers and the large tree covered in light. She almost wished she were a princess, waiting for her prince in this beautiful garden...it made her calm and peaceful walking here. Sighing again, she sat down on a white-stone bench and pulled off her jacket. Staring up at the large, light-embraced tree, tears were falling down her cheeks and she dare not wipe them away. She practically threw her glasses to the ground and let the tears fall. She had been living through nothing but torment the passed month...sure the other pilots and repairers were friends and got along great; every time they met for a training session, she could see the pity in their eyes. Zero even told her he'd beat up the gray-haired, red-eyed boy anytime for her all she had to do was ask, but Ikhny has yet to ask. She refuses to actually; in her book violence only brought on more violence.  
  
You could always ask for another partner or even quit. That voice in her head would tell her. You don't deserve a jerk like that to be your partner...you've worked so hard and you're treated like this!?  
  
I can't forfeit my dreams... She would tell the voice. It'll get better...he'll realize that I am not a tool and finally see me as a human... But it never did and now she took the voice into consideration...she worked so hard...schooling, risking her life as a repairer, all to be treated like dirt...even the instructor could see it, he tried all he could yet still Hiead is his cold-hearted self who doesn't give a damn about anything but becoming a pilot.  
  
She was so lost in her tears that she didn't hear footsteps heading toward her nor see the footsteps stop in front of her.  
  
"You've gotten me into trouble again because of your weak emotions..." Ikhny froze…she knew that voice...something inside her made her stand and stare at the gray-haired, red-eyed candidate...she didn't even know what she was doing until she did it...she slapped him.  
  
"You are an ungrateful monster!" Ikhny shouted angrily. "For a full MONTH I have put up with your coldness and now I have had it! Go find you another partner because I don't have to put up with your damn coldness anymore!" Ikhny had no idea why she was saying these things to him...his latest remark had somehow pushed the last and final button...no more miss nice girl anymore..."I don't know why I even tried to be friends with you! You ungrateful bastard! You know how HARD it is to be a repairer!? I don't have to be a repairer, but I chose it on my own free will! We risk our damn lives for our partners...we make sure you're still alive to see another day, we repair your Goddess, we even make sure that you don't go insane!!!! The other candidates treat their repairers with respect and what do I get for doing MY life-threatening job!? Nothing but a 'your-here-to-do-your-job- and-nothing-else-so-screw-you-' lecture! You'll never become a pilot if you act this way toward your partner!"  
  
Hiead's head was turned and his right cheek was red from her slap. He didn't once stare at her as she yelled out what she had been keeping inside her for the past month.  
  
"Dammit Hiead! I am a human being! Not a machine or a tool you need just so you can become a pilot! I am your PARTENER! And if you don't know what that word means I suggest you look it up!" Ikhny didn't bother to grab her glasses as she stormed away from the emotionless candidate, at this point she really didn't give a fuck about her glasses she had contacts she could wear.  
  
"Allecto." Hiead grabbed her wrist before she stormed away.  
  
"Don't 'Allecto' me!" Ikhny tried to pull her wrist from his grasp. "Let me go! Get you another damn partner you can torment! I am sick of being treated like dirt!"  
  
He pulled her closer by her wrist. "Shut up." And covered her mouth with his. Ikhny stood there, frozen like a statue. She struggled, but found his strength wouldn't allow her to move. when he pulled away and let her wrist go did she stare at him with wide eyes as he picked up her glasses and placed them on her. He turned and started to walk away...but then he stopped and with his back to her he said, "You finally said it...you hate me...I don't expect you to like me...nor respect me...I'm just here to become a pilot and to me you are a distraction..." With that he walked away.  
  
Ikhny stood there in utter shock, her legs gave way from under her and she fell to the ground, surprise in her face...Her delicate hand touched her lips as an innocent blush graced her cheeks...he kissed me...it rang through her mind millions of times in that one minute she sat there on the ground, hand to her lips...she didn't know how long she sat there staring into nothing, until she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh no! I was supposed to meet the other girls five minutes ago!" She quickly stood and ran toward the repairer bunkers and into the room in which she and the girls shared. Four pairs of eyes stared at her in wonder.  
  
"You're NEVER late Ikhny..." Wrecks, the designated leader of the girls, smirked. "Did something happen?"  
  
At this, Ikhny blushed and immediately the girls were on her, asking questions that Ikhny really didn't feel like answering at the moment.  
  
"So who is it? Come on! Who's the lucky guy that's stolen our little sis's heart?" Kizna asked.  
  
The girls always referred to Ikhny as the 'little sister' of the group and Ikhny didn't know whether to be grateful or worried about it...  
  
"Um...no one..." Ikhny replied, willing her blush to disappear, regretfully, it didn't.  
  
Tsuka raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, and Hiead isn't an emotionless jerk."  
  
The mention of Hiead made Ikhny's blush deepen its color and the girls froze.  
  
"Um...Ikhny...did something happen between you and Hiead?" Saki asked.  
  
"He didn't do anything or say anything to you did he? I'm gonna kick him where it  
  
hurts if he did..." Kizna growled.  
  
"He...well...he..." Ikhny knew her face probably looked like a ripe tomato right about now. "I was...well...I was in the garden and he showed up and..." She pointed to her lips. "He...well...kissed me..."  
  
Four jaws dropped to the floor simultaneously.  
  
"NO way..." Wrecks gasped in shock.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Saki shouted. When Ikhny shook her head to tell she wasn't the girls had hearts in their eyes.  
  
"Aw! So the jerk really does have a heart! How sweet!" Tsuka said.  
  
"If he breaks your heart I'll kill 'em." Kizna said. "Just come to me the moment he does something wrong..."  
  
"We're not going out or anything guys!" Ikhny shouted then in a whisper she said, "Please don't tell anybody.."  
  
"Yeah sure...don't worry, your secret's safe with us! Don'tcha worry!" Saki said.  
  
Ikhny smiled. "Thanks guys...but we're not going out!"  
  
The girls laughed and headed out the door for their next class.  
  
Wrecks smirked. "Our next class is with the guys isn't it?"  
  
Ikhny blush wildly. "I--It is?"  
  
"Yep! You'll get to see your BOYFRIEND!!!" Saki said.  
  
"He is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Ikhny shouted.  
  
The days wore on like that...the girls would tease her, the boys would look on in wonder, but just dismissed it for 'girly talk'. Hiead was still the same emotionless basterd he was when around her and the others and for once, Ikhny didn't mind it...he gave his reason why he was the way he was to her on that fateful day that she just couldn't forget and she hoped deep within her heart that he couldn't forget it either. She knew she was probably asking a little too much, but she still wished for it.  
  
She decided to visit the garden again to remember that day...she blushed as she passed the bench where she sat that day...and blushed even harder when she passed the spot where he kissed her...  
  
She stopped in front of the tree, it's glow once again lighting up the garden and once again, Ikhny felt as if she were in a fairy tale book...she, the lonely princess waiting for her secret love to come and whisk her away.  
  
But she sighed and slumped her shoulders...maybe what he did was the order of the instructor...she didn't think about that till now. But was it possible for an instructor to ORDER his student to KISS another? In her mind it was quite possible...the very thought made her sit down and pull her knees to her chest. Yes, it probably was possible that the instructor told him to kiss her just to make her feel better. At this she started crying...  
  
life just wasn't kind to her...  
  
Once again, she didn't heard the footsteps, nor feel the presence of something sitting beside her. But, she did feel a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her to a strong body. She instinctively knew who it was before the person even spoke and she froze.  
  
"Have I cause these tears?" He asked her. "If I have...I'm sorry..."  
  
"H---Hiead..."  
  
"Shhh..." She felt his head bury into her hair. "No one's watching...I want to treasure the moment..."  
  
"B---but you said..."  
  
"Someone told me...I don't know who...that forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest." he told her. "And They're right..."  
  
Ikhny blushed. "H-hiead..." She felt his lips kiss the top of her head and her blush deepened its color.  
  
"You want to know what I found attractive about you?" He forced her chin upward, so she stared at him. "Your innocence...and one day, I plan to take that away..."  
  
"Huh? B-but..."  
  
"Shhh...I don't want to hear anything coming from you..." She felt his lips move to her ear and she shivered. "But your moans and my name..." His lips traveled to her neck and like a hungry vampire sucked and licked her pulse greedily...almost possessively...  
  
She couldn't hold back the moan that came from her lips if she tried; he was just too overpowering...she tried to tell him to stop but found that nothing came out but another moan. She felt his smile on her skin...he knew she was his for the taking and she knew it as well...  
  
"H---hiead..." She managed a stutter...god he was good at make out sessions...  
  
"Hm?" He kissed along her jaw then stopped at her lips.  
  
"I...I..." He smiled and kissed her full on the mouth, silencing her for he knew what she was about to say and was glad about it in some demented way...She had feelings for him...And he be damned if anyone took her away...he'll just have to keep reminding her who make her shiver and moan like she did now...Then, when the time was right, he would take her as his own...his own little goddess to do with as he pleases...god he was evil...  
  
When he pulled away Ikhny was breathless...  
  
"Allecto...you're mine...and don't forget it..." With that he stood and walked away..  
  
leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
Ikhny sat there for a minute to ponder what just happened...did he just say what she thought he said!? Then she smiled...maybe being his partner wasn't going to be so bad anymore... 


	2. An Interesting Development: Your Innocen...

OKAY, because of fanfiction.net's policy on NC-17 work, I'm labeling this R and placing it as a second chapter of the first AI Development. I'm trying to figure out how to go on from here you guys, it's REALLY hard!!! (rips out hair.) But I'm trying.  
  
An Interesting Development: Today, your innocence is mine  
  
The days wore on for Ikhny and for some reason today seemed...well...different...Ever since the 'make out session', just thinking about it made her blush, Hiead had been...different toward her...yeah during class he was still his basterd self but when they were alone...let's just say there's multiple sessions of making out with Hiead GNR.  
  
Ikhny shook her head violently. "This can't be happening..." She would tell herself everyday, but in the end, she knew the truth in her heart...she loved the basterd and no doubt he felt the same toward her. Thankfully, the girls had kept their word in keeping their mouths shut...no one but the girls knew about her and Hiead's little 'rendezvous''...  
  
She sighed and continued her trek toward her and the girl's room. I really need to lie down...that little thought brought up an image of Hiead and she remotely blush crimson. She stopped and held her head, shaking it from side to side, willing the image of Hiead 'lying down' out of her head...it didn't. It stuck in her mind like glue.  
  
She tried to act calm as she continued walking...hoping and praying that no one, especially a certain grey-haired, red-eyed candidate would see her. Thankfully, she made to the room without notice to anyone and for once she was glad that god was listening to her...I mean, how would you explain the reason that your face is practically redder than a tomato all because you were imaging the object of you love lying on a bed...with you in it?  
  
As the door slid open she hurriedly ran in and locked the door behind her. She sat against the door and held her face in her hands. Why is this happening!? I shouldn't think such...dirty thoughts! I have a job to do! I have to think of becoming a repairer! With that thought in mind she stood and was about to plop onto her bed for a nice siesta...when an envelope lying neatly on her pillow caught her eye. Curiosity got the best of her as she sat down and took the envelope into her hands...on the front was her name, written in someone's handwriting carefully, she opened the envelope and took out the note that was inside it. She unfolded it and read the message on it...on the note was just five words that made her shiver, whether in excitement or fear, she didn't know...  
  
today, your innocence is mine...  
  
She dropped the note from her shaking fingers...could he mean...did he really...oh god...She quickly stood and looked around. It was a little too quiet in the room and that made her nervous...did he really mean what she thought he meant?  
  
Strong arms wrapping around her waist confirmed her suspicions and she froze...he's SERIOUS!!!  
  
"Um...Hiead...I really don't think..." She tried to say 'no' but found she couldn't. "I mean...we don't have...um...that is to say..."  
  
She felt his smirk on her shoulder. "Do you honestly think I'm dumb? Silly girl..." His lips went to her ear. "I'm wearing protection..."  
  
Oh god oh god oh god oh god...He IS serious!!! Ikhny blushed. "H-- hiead...I..."  
  
With amazing speed he turned her around so red eyes met brown. "I told you Allecto, I plan on taking your innocence..." He leaned foreword, their lips inches apart. "And today...I plan on doing just that..." Before she could protest, their lips met in a Zion-shattering kiss. Ikhny couldn't hide back the moan that escaped as his tongue plunged into her mouth, teasing and tasting at the same time. This was nothing like their other kisses...  
  
Her knees buckled and she fell...onto her bed...her mind felt fuzzy, she didn't feel when he pushed her down onto the bed, their lips never parting, nor did she know when her jacket had been discarded. All she knew was his heated kiss and she responded much to her surprise...her arms shyly snaked around his neck, pulling him closer...never did she feel this way toward anyone...she hated to admit it...but she wanted him...and she wanted him NOW.  
  
She whimpered when his heated lips left hers to plant sinful kisses down her neck. Damn his lips...each kiss made her want him more...  
  
"H---hiead..." She finally managed to say, her voice scratchy. Though all words were gone in her mind now...all she knew was Hiead and his seductional lips..."Please..."  
  
Her clothes had been discarded the moment she said that as were his and she didn't care...all she wanted now was him...their lips met in another kiss as he pushed her legs apart. He didn't waste anytime as he plowed into her, her screams lost in their kiss. For a moment, they just lay there, him whispering comforting words to her while she wept onto his shoulder.  
  
Slowly but surely the pain faded and he started to move in a slow and sinful rhythm that only lovers knew of. She almost screamed in pleasure, but his mouth claimed hers, once again drowning her screams into a kiss. Soon, all she saw was stars as she went through her first climax...the last thing she remembered before falling into a pleasurable sleep was his weight atop her...and his whisper...  
  
"I love you...and don't you dare forget it..."  
  
Okay, this one's a little short cause its really hard to write a lemon for me...but I think I'll probably rewrite this one...tell me whatcha think! 


End file.
